DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This project is an Information Conference on the Human Genome Project: The Challenges and Impact of Human Genome Research for Minority Communities. This two day conference is designed primarily for representatives of minority communities, including community leaders, representatives of minority organizations, educators, government officials, fraternal groups, religious organizations representatives, civic, social, business and professional organizations. It is open to the public. The project's broad objective is to raise the level of awareness in minority communities of the rapid strides being made in human genome research, and the background of the HGP, its potential and value to minorities, particularly in the area of health care; to identify issues that are important to the minority community and avenues for more involvement of this community; and to explore post-conference ways of continuing to obtain input from and provide updates to minority communities. Through presentations, workshops and open discussions, the conference will address the ethical, legal and social issues raised by human genome research; its impact on treatments for such health problems as cancer, sickle cell anemia, and other physical and mental health problems.